And The Answer Is
by Just twisty
Summary: Edward decides to propose to Bella a second time having been rejected by her the first time. It doesn't go according to plan and gets hit with a few surprises.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**Song lyrics to, **_**"I Will Survive"**_** by Freddie Perren and Dino Fekaris.**

**The storyline has women loving women, if this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Glorious golden honey orbs gazed intensely into dark chocolate ones, soaking in the sweetness that rested in them. Inhaling deeply Edward swallowed back the venom pooling in his mouth at the luscious scent sitting next to him. Taking Bella's smaller hands into his own, he gave her one of his most perfect smiles.

'_Now, now is ideal,'_ he thought with inner knowing smile. _'She'll change her mind and say yes. There is no way my dear sweet Bella will deny me in front of my family. Then she'll let me back into her room at night to watch her and smell her. God I miss those times. Resisting the temptation to sink my teeth into and suck down her nectar.'_

Edward did his best to block out the rest of his family, though he had purposely chosen this moment so they would all be present. Knowing the chestnut haired girl wanted to be a part of the family, he figured a little added extra pressure wouldn't hurt.

Gently squeezing her hands in his, "Bella," he began in his most luring voice.

"Yes Edward?" Bella inquired with a smile of her own. Though she was turned towards him her body was leaning into Alice as the three of them were sitting on the couch together.

"You remember when we got back from Italy?"

Tilting her head, "well, considering it was only six days ago and though you seem to think my human brain is like a sieve when it comes to remembering things, I can recall that far back."

"Ooh zing!" Emmett cheered as he pounded on the game controller he was trying not to break as he was desperately trying to beat Jasper in the game they were playing.

"You didn't really say that did you Edward?" Esme remarked raising an eyebrow towards the young man whose bronze colored haired always looked like he had just crawled out of bed, which of course wasn't true since he didn't own one.

"Humans have remarkable memories son," Carlisle added in his calm voice. "I bet Bella can recall many events from when she was quite tiny."

"Yep, I remember the first time I was visited by the tooth fairy and the quarter I received for loosing my first tooth," she said turning her head away from Edward and towards the head of the Cullen family. "After I found it I showed it to my mother and asked if there were any other fairies who left cash for stuff."

"This from a girl who fights getting presents now a days," Alice giggled as her tiny hand tenderly squeezed Bella's thigh.

Disengaging her one of her hands from Edward's with a gentle tug because he was extremely reluctant to let go she covered the smaller hand with her own, "it was more like cash for trade, then a present Ali."

"Ah, a burgeoning businesswoman," Jasper smirked as he heard Emmett groan as his game character took a hit from his.

"Exactly," Bella giggled squeezing Alice's cold fingers with her warm ones as her eyes settled on the dimpled faced beauty.

Taking an unneeded breath Edward who was no longer smiling could feel his temper rising. This wasn't the way things were so to be working. Softly with his one free hand he took Bella's chin and guided her face back to look at him instead of Alice.

"Ahem, what I meant to say was, you remember when we were in your bedroom alone after the family meeting we had?"

"If it wasn't you Eddie, I might think something excited would follow that comment," Emmett laughed out earning a gentle rap from Rosalie who had been thumbing through a magazine. "Hey, he opened the door."

"Yes and I'm closing it," Rosalie smirked before going back to her magazine.

"Yes, I can recall that as well," Bella, answered her voice had taken on a cooler tone. "We were talking about when I was to become a vampire. We argued back and forth and when I finally told you I would only wait one year you said you would only change me if I agreed to marry you and I told you no."

"Wait, what?" Rosalie asked with a slight growl nearly dropping her magazine. "You were going to blackmail Bella into marrying you?"

"Dude, that's wrong," Emmett said swiveling his head around to stare at his brother with disbelief.

"Oh Edward," Esme sadly shook her head as she heaved a disappointed sigh.

Even Carlisle seemed to taken aback by the revelation as he frowned at his son. "That is not how one proposes to the one they love Edward."

Edward grimaced at his family chastisement. For some odd reason he hadn't thought Bella would bring up the whole thing in front of them. "Yes, I realize that was a mistake and one I'm trying to rectify." He began and then stopped, "perhaps it would be better if we go to my room Bella. For privacy."

"Uh no," the young woman remarked quickly. "Whatever you have to say you can do it here."

Running his fingers through his bronzy flop of hair, Edward opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. His golden honey eyes began to take on a darker hue as he glared over at dark spiky haired pixie who was now holding Bella's hand in her own. "Alice stop it." He demanded with a growl.

"Stop what?" She asked giving him a smile as innocent as an angel though her amber eyes were impishly sparkling at him.

"That." He said pointing towards her head his finger trembling, "that incessant song, you've running through your mind."

"Censorship of the mind!" Emmett bellowed out.

"You do give a whole knew meaning to big brother watching," Rosalie commented still glaring at Edward. "Our minds are our own Edward."

"What do we want? Freedom of thought," Jasper chanted out and was quickly joined him by Emmett.

Giggling at the two men Bella turned away from Edward and gave her full attention the beautiful pixie. "Ooh what song,"

"It doesn't matter it is twaddle," Edward whined. "And she's doing it on purpose to bug me."

He looked over at Esme and Carlisle for assistance to shut his siblings up but the two were just smiling at their actions, which made him cross his arms and pout.

"I'll show you what song," Alice answered as she whispered a kiss on Bella's cheek before sliding off the couch.

"Don't you dare! I forbid it!" The much put on upon boy hissed.

Ignoring him, the petite vampire twirled in front of Bella and began singing.

First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>without you by my side<br>But I spent so many nights  
>thinking how you did me wrong<br>I grew strong

I learned how to carry on

And so you're back  
>from outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>with that sad look upon your face<br>I should have changed my stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I had known for just one second  
>you'd be back to bother me<p>

Now Edward may not of been enjoying Alice's impromptu show but he was the only one in the house. Esme clapped her hands together with delight, jumping from her chair and grabbed Carlisle's hand and the two began dancing the hustle together. Rosalie had added her sweet alto voice to Alice's engaging soprano and was singing along with her sister. Emmett leaped to his feet and began doing his rendition of the funky chicken, while Jasper began to drum in beat with the song on the coffee table.

Bella would've been rolling on the floor with laughter if she weren't completely and totally enthralled by watching the fine figured pixie dance in front of her. She may not of been a vampire, but Bella's mouth was filling with salvia as she scoped out every slinky move Alice made. The small woman's outrageously expensive designer clothes hugged and accentuated all of her curves perfectly. The best part for the young woman was when Alice leaned down she showed just a hint of snowy white cleavage. Oh yeah, it was a wonderful floorshow as far as Bella was concerned.

Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<br>you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die<p>

Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>as long as I know how to love  
>I know I will stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>and I'll survive  
>I will survive<p>

"That's enough," the young man cried out uselessly to his family.

He couldn't believe how his perfectly planned scenario to pressure Bella into saying yes had disintegrated. No one was paying any attention to him. This was to be his moment. All eyes should've been on him, especially, Bella's not on his sister who was gyrating her hips and stealing his thunder.

It took all the strength I had  
>not to fall apart<br>kept trying hard to mend  
>the pieces of my broken heart<br>and I spent oh so many nights  
>just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>Now I hold my head up high<p>

And you see me  
>somebody new<br>I'm not that chained up little person  
>still in love with you<br>and so you felt like dropping in  
>and just expect me to be free<br>now I'm saving all my loving  
>for someone who's loving me<p>

If it were possible, Edward's face would've been a very deep shade of purple from the rage building inside. His Bella was ignoring his every attempt to recapture her attention. To bring her focus back where it belonged on him. Without every taking her eyes of Alice, she kept pushing his hand away as he tried to grab it with his own.

Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<br>you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die<p>

Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>as long as I know how to love  
>I know I will stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>and I'll survive  
>I will survive<p>

As Alice finished the last stanza of the song, she gracefully bowed before taking her spot next to Bella on the couch, who was beaming brightly at the smaller woman.

"That was wonderful Ali," Bella said gazing with pure love and affection towards the pixie.

"Thank you sweetie," she said as she placed another tender kiss on the girl's cheek.

"It certainly brought back memories," Esme chuckled as she retook her chair.

"Studio 54," Carlisle said with a crinkled smile as he lovingly stroked his wife's cheek.

"Are we all done?" Edward asked petulantly. Glaring at every member of his family with Alice receiving the longest of his livid attention.

"Dude chill out," Emmett snorted as he sat back down on the floor. "I swear you act like your underwear is over starched are something."

"Well excuse me for getting upset with you all when I've something very important to say to Bella," he seethed out.

With an exasperated sigh, the girl in question reluctantly took notice of Edward who was continually sucking the fun, like it was blood, out of the room. "Alright Edward what did you want to say."

Running his fingers through his hair to try and calm it down failing miserably. He straightened his shoulders and went to grab her hands in his but this time she refused his attempt. Much to Edward's he displeasure she kept her hands tightly locked around Alice's smaller ones.

Refusing to allow his barely controlled temper to get the best of him, Edward plowed ahead, "Bella my love, will you do me the honoring of giving me your hand in marriage?" He finished with another one of his dazzling white smiles.

"No."

"What?"

"No, nope, nada, not going to happen."

"But…but…why? I love you."

Leaning into the Alice's hard body, Bella studied the young man whose expression went from shock to irritation in less time it took to blink. "Well, it's kind of like the song Alice just sang. I did a lot of thinking after I recovered from you leaving me alone in the middle forest."

"You left **her **alone in the woods?" Rosalie inquired raising a sculpted eyebrow in disbelief. "The girl who can trip on air. You left her alone in the middle of a rainforest?"

"Yes, he did," Alice confirmed sadly. "Not only that is was nearing night time and it had started to rain. He didn't even stay to make sure Bella got home safe." Pulling the young girl tightly to her, "if it weren't for the wolves, who knows what would've happen."

"Shh, it's alright Ali, I'm safe and sound." Bella said rubbing soothingly circles on Alice's thigh. "Let's not go any further with that thought it's over and done. The reason I mentioned it was while I was recovering spending time with Jake."

At hearing the young wolf's name Edward growled. Earning s hiss from of all people, Jasper but Bella ignored them both and continued on.

"I did a lot of thinking about my feelings for you and your feelings for me. I mean, what I kind of girl am I? Who can fall for someone who proclaims to want my best interests at heart, but then steals away those I love and my physical memories of them? How can I love someone claiming he wants to protect me and then leaves me alone in the middle of the forest after he crushed the soul out of me? What does that make me, some kind of masochist?" Sighing deeply, "I care for you Edward, but I don't think I was every in love with you. I think I was in love with being in love."

"But you're my mate!"

"No, I'm your singer, big difference."

"That's beside the point, I love you."

"You want to possess me Edward. Not love me." Taking a peek at Alice and Jasper who both nodded Bella continued, "while you were gone Edward, I realized I was in love with someone else."

The sound of a well-tuned engine came purring up the Cullen's drive. Interrupting all conversation and before Edward could truly wrap his head around Bella's rejection, everyone in the room hurried outside. Leaving a dumbstruck but fuming boy behind. Then the wheels in his head started to turn when he caught the familiar sent of wolf causing his nostrils to flair in disgust. Blurring outside he saw everyone cooing and ahhing over a completely tripped out 1970 Plymouth GTX 440 that Jake was leaning against and grinning.

"You fell in love with a mutt!" Edward shouted charging towards the young man only to be stopped by Emmett and Carlisle.

"No," Bella replied. "Jake and I are only friends."

"Then what's he doing here?"

"Well, I promised Rose I'd show her the beauty I was working on and to give my sweetie a ride." The tall wolf boy said with a cocky grin, which allowed for many interpretations on what kind of ride.

Emmett sniggered but kept his lips shut seeing the glare from both Esme and his wife.

Blinking in confusion, _'if Jake isn't here for Bella,'_ his eyes widened scandalized at the thought that was running through his mind. "But Alice is married a woman and, and you're a mutt."

"Jake's not here for me," Alice twinkled out her hand still clutching Bella's. "I mean, no offense Jake but ew. He's way too tall for me and don't even go there Emmett."

"Ah man," the huge man pouted before breaking back into a grin.

"So you two want to join us?" Jake asked opening the doors for Alice and Bella.

The two women nodded and leaped into the back of the car, followed by Jasper who placed a light kiss on his new young love's lips.

"Where we going love?" He drawled out as he stared into those dark coffee colored eyes filled with love and humor.

"Such a lovely day, clouds are everywhere, I thought we'd tool around over to Seattle," Jake said caressing the lanky blonde's cheek.

Nodding Jasper slid into the passenger seat as Jake leaped over to the driver's side and called out, "hey Rose, when we get back I'll let you take a look under the hood."

Rosalie nodded as the young man closed his door and brought the engine to life.

"You kids be safe," Esme cried out as the car tore down the drive.

"That is sooo awesome." Emmett remarked as he let go of a bewildered Edward whose gaze was still locked on the spot where Jasper had kissed Jake. "Young true love, reminds me of you and me Rose." He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, but with a tiny smile touching her lips, "only if you can catch me bear man." Rosalie said with a seductive wink before tearing out towards the backwoods of their home.

"Woohoo!" The big vampire chortled as he went into full chase mode.

Taking pity on his youngest son, Carlisle with Esme by his side said softly, "come along Edward I think we need to discuss love of soulmates and imprinting."

The two guided the young man, who looked like a kid who had his favorite toy taken away from him and was mumbling over and over, "what just happened?' to the house for a long needed discussion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just a bit of fluff that popped into my brain;~p**


End file.
